


Night Watch

by jinglebellbard



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, hands on learning, hm a sleepy virgin raider boss and a technicolor furry end up in bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellbard/pseuds/jinglebellbard
Summary: The Disciples are dead, and Auralie needs someone to keep watch over her when she gives Gage the night off. Good thing Mason appreciates everything she's done for the Pack.





	Night Watch

Mason is half-convinced that he’s dreaming when Auralie settles a small hand on his arm and asks him to stay the night in Fizztop Grille.  
She says it’s because she gave Gage a night to himself and she needs someone to make sure no surviving Disciples sneak into the open plan room and slit her throat at night, and that she’ll take a watch too so that he can sleep. That she trusts him to make sure she stays safe for a night.  
And, yeah, of course he’s not going to stab the Overboss in the back after all she’s done for him and his Pack, but he’s also mildly wondering at what point in the night he’s going to break and try and get into her Nuka Cola branded sweatpants.  
She managed to clear Nuka World in two months and set them up in the Commonwealth in another. The Pack is stronger than ever, with new recruits all the time. He figures she deserves some reward.  
But the Overboss doesn’t invite him into her bed. She just hands him a soft, thick, blanket and a pillow, telling him he can take whatever couch in he wants. Her redecoration from when Colter was boss makes the area look a lot more like a place a person should be living in.  
“Good night, Mason. Wake me up in a few hours and I can take a watch? I don’t want to take advantage of you helping me out.” her voice is soft, and Mason wants to press her up against the bar in the center of the room and kiss her until she’s out of breath.  
“Sure, Boss. Whatever you want.” he replies, and watches her sleepily stumble over to her bed.  
He’s never going to know how she managed to become the leader of this place, but fuck if he’s going to complain if he gets to see her like this, soft and sweet and curled up like a sleepy kitten.  
A few hours of watch passes uneventfully, the only sounds the occasional shout from celebratory raiders down below and cave cricket chirps. A couple times he hears her make a little noise in her sleep that gets him twitching. It’s not his fault that he’s got a weakness for cute things. If anyone in the Pack accused him of it he’d gut them.  
When it comes time to wake Auralie up, the gentle rise and fall of her breath momentarily hypnotizes him. Golden hair spreads out over her pillows and curls around her fingers where her hand is twined in. The glow of a full nuclear moon casts pretty shadows over her freckled nose.  
He can’t help it. Mason sinks onto her double mattress and kisses her, glad he doesn’t have his face paint on for once.  
A startled little noise leaves her, but her eyes don’t open, she just curls her fingers into the fabric of his tank top. Her lips are the softest thing he thinks he’s ever felt, and Mason is pretty sure he could just keep kissing her forever after her tongue slides over his.  
“Your mustache tickles,” she mumbles after pulling away, giggling as he kisses under her jaw and chin.  
“Sorry, Boss.” He’s not sorry. Her laugh makes him feel like a fifteen year old back in a craphole settlement with eyes for the tato farmer’s daughter again.  
“Call me Auralie?”  
“Anything you want.” He kisses her again, sliding one large hand to cradle her head and wrap her silken hair around his fingers.  
Eventually he gets distracted by her small hands fumbling with the buttons of his furry pants.  
“Eager, are you?” he purrs, pushing her hand away and undoing the clothing himself easily.  
“I… will you be mad if I don’t want to go all the way?” she whispers, and he can feel her cheeks heat up from where his nose is against her cheekbone.  
“I don’t think I could make myself mad at you if you went down to the amphitheater and killed everyone in my gang.”  
Auralie pushes him gently back onto the bed and sits up on her knees, watching as he pulls off his shirt, throwing it somewhere into the darkness of her room.  
“Sure you want this, kitten?” he asks, reaching to catch her hand before it slides under his pants. “Seemed like all you wanted before was a bodyguard.”  
“I didn’t know how to ask.” Her voice is small in the dark, and she ducks her head so that her long blonde hair drifts over her face. “I wanted to though, for a long time.”  
Her fingertips tickle in the hair leading down under his pants, making Mason shiver and slide one thick, strong arm around her waist. When her hand wraps around his dick, she almost looks frightened.  
“You’re so big…” she mumbles, and she sounds so sweet and innocent in the low light. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to… take that.”  
“Real slow, baby.” he groans, head falling back against the pillows before he eyes her and squeezes her a little with the hand on her waist. “Can I touch you?”  
“Yes, please.” she whispers, and gives a little squeak when he shifts and rolls her onto her back, holding himself above her with one elbow with her hand still down his pants.  
One of his hands splays over her hips, fingertips spanning to trace both hipbones. The soft material of her sweatpants doesn’t impede his effort to slide his hand down to cup her sex, one finger sliding between her wet folds and making her shiver.  
“Oh, Mason,” she sighs, and his hips buck into her palm when she squeezes him subconsciously.  
“Don’t leave me hangin’ here, kitten,” he purrs. His middle finger swirls over her clit, pressing gently before dipping down to her entrance.  
“Never done this before,” Auralie gasps, squirming under him.  
Mason almost withdraws his hand in surprise before she lets out a whine and presses closer to him.  
“Never?”  
“Please don’t stop,” she replies, looking up at him with big worried eyes. “I want you, I want to keep going, please Mason?”  
He groans, letting his forehead fall against hers and watch her pant and writhe under him as his finger goes back to slide inside of her, curling just a little.  
“How’d you manage to go this long without letting someone touch you, huh? I bet you have men lining up just to kiss your feet, baby.” he asks, muscles tensing as she tentatively starts to stroke him again, pulling his cock fully out of his pants.  
“I n-never had time to date after my brother and I took our nephew in-oh!” Her sharp inhalation when he slides another finger into her makes him grin. “Oh, it feels so good, Mason,”  
After a few minutes, they’re both panting, sweaty messes, with Auralie’s face buried in Mason’s shoulder, and his hand making filthy noises as they pump in and out of her. Precome smears over her palm as she strokes him.  
“M-Mason, Mason, I’m going to- oh! I think I’m going to come, please, please, don’t stop!”  
Her voice makes him growl, a deep rumble in his chest that ripples through both of them and has her shuddering and tightening down around him, soft pink lips pressing kisses up the line of his throat.  
“Good girl,” he rasps, withdrawing his fingers and sucking them clean.  
“Show me how to… how to finish you?”  
Auralie rolls a little to place both hands on his dick after slicking them up by licking her palms. With a little of his own instruction, Mason is soon throwing his head back and gritting his teeth, feeling his abdominal muscles tense as he spills over her hands.  
“God, Auralie,” he mumbles, wiping the sweat from his forehead off with the back of one forearm. “For someone who says they’ve never done this before, you’ve got some talented hands.”  
“Maybe you’re a good teacher.” she replies, sitting up and leaning over him to press a kiss to his mouth after wiping her hands on a nearby towel..  
“Maybe I should stay a few more nights and teach you some more, huh?”  
She snuggles back down against his side, head resting on his chest.  
“Maybe I’ll give Gage the rest of the week off.”  
They both fall asleep, forgetting to set a watch, but nothing disturbs them until Gage comes in the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Auralie and her brother took in baby Shaun after their older brother and his wife died. Thus is my justification for her being a virgin. I love that nasty boy Mason and I only feel mild shame about it.


End file.
